Trapped by Magic and Killed
by violetwingsxoxo
Summary: This category is TRC right? Well, this is FaixYuui story! More of a FaixYuui P.O.V. story. R&R!


**Trapped by Magic**

* * *

This is a Yuui P.O.V. and Fai P.O.V. story. Italics are thoughts and sounds if wondering. This story is more likely in the past, around volume 20 I guess? I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles! I wish I did but I don't. It belongs to CLAMP. CLAMP rocks!!!

* * *

**Fai's P.O.V.**

I looked down the window from the tower I was trapped in, and saw my brother Yuui, dragging the dead sinners' bodies up to the towering wall to make a mountain of dead people to escape. I wish I could call him but he would never hear me. I just watch him drag the dead people's bodies and try to climb out. I can do that or walk aimlessly in the small room and think…

_Brother Yuui… Brother, where_ _are you? I want to know how you are… How you are feeling. I want to see your face, even touch it if I can. I have been wondering about this question a lot. 'Why do we have to be trapped like this?' is my question. Why do __**we **__have to be trapped here just because we were born with mighty magic that brought misfortune? If we left here together, would we still bring misfortune? Please Yuui, if we have any way to leave, I'd want you to leave. You might not like this decision but I'd want you to leave this horrid place. For the sake of both of us…. I know you also wanted to leave this place together but if only one could leave, it would be you because I want __**you**__ to live a happy life… Please Yuui… Find a way out of here and go… _I thought. I continue to watch my brother drag dead people up the wall again. Even if I do call him I could only whisper his name out. "Yuui…" I whispered softly. I'm more of the whisperer than the loud person. Yuui was more of the loud person than the quiet whisperer. I think I'll take a short nap and watch Yuui again later tonight or today. You never if it's day or night when trapped in a tower with no one to talk to.

* * *

**Yuui's P.O.V.**

I continue to drag the dead people up to the wall to see if I could escape this place. More dead people are falling in here now a day. What is going on in Valeria? (Is that how you spell it? Back to the story…) Has the Emperor really gone mad? I read in one of the letters from a dead messenger that the Emperor has gone mad because of me and Fai… I don't believe it. People are blaming us just because we bring misfortune. It's wrong. I occasionally look up to the tower towering over me. That's where my twin brother Fai is. I wonder who he is? I hope he's fine… I wonder…

_Fai… Fai, how are you? I want to know how who you are… You are probably thinking the same thing to right? I hope your doing fine… I'm just trying to find a way to get out of here… Please Fai, if we ever find a way to leave this place, you should go. Let me stay here… Please Fai. If you could hear me, you should leave here. _I thought. I continue to drag the people up the wall. What is that? That's… That's the Emperor of Valeria! He's… He's coming in here too!?! He's… He's approaching me!

_Stay away from me…_ I thought but it was no use. He continued to approach me.

"You… Twins of misfortune… You will die… Then I shall be the only one living here…" he says but look. He has a sword in his throat! "Now… You are the only one alive in Valeria with your brother…" he says with his last breath.

_No… No! Is this why more people have been thrown in here? Is it just a sin to be born?!? All me and Fai wanted was to be together! If me and Fai leave here and go to another country then will this happen again? Will people who have nothing to do with this just die?!?_ I thought.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_Is it really just a sin to be born? _I thought for the last time.

* * *

**Fai's P.O.V.**

I yawned, that was an okay short nap. I looked down on Yuui, and he was with the Emperor! But the Emperor had a sword in his throat. Then I heard Yuui scream. "Yuui!" I said in a whisper.

_If only I died than Yuui wouldn't have those kind of thoughts… If only I died. _I thought.

"I want to die, I want to die, I want to die, I want to die, and I want to die but before that… I have to get someone to get Yuui out of here…" I said.

* * *

**Yuui's P.O.V.**

_SWOOSH! _As quick as the wind, there appeared a man.

"W-who are you…?" I asked.

"I am here to set you free." Said the man carefully. "But only one can leave. Will it be you or the other one?" finished the man.

_Only one can leave this horrid place? I… I want you to go Fai but I also want to go too. Please Fai… I'm sorry but I want to go. Please Fai, I'm sorry… _I thought.

"So who will be set free? You or the other one." Asked the man once more.

"Please let me out Sir." I said.

_Really Fai, I'm sorry but I just can't stand with all these dead people… I'm sorry Fai. Maybe one day we can be together… _I thought.

* * *

**Fai's P.O.V.**

_SWOOSH! _There appeared a man.

"Who… who are you…?" I asked.

"I am here to set you free." Said the man carefully. "But only one can leave. Will it be you or the other one?" finished the man.

_Only one can leave…? It was either me of Yuui… I'll stay here and let Yuui go. He deserves to go. I made him go through this pain so I'll bear the consequences. I'm sorry Yuui… I know how bad you wanted us to be together. But I can't bear the fact that you'd be here all alone with the people of the dead. I'm sorry Yuui…_

"Get Yuui out of here Sir." I said strongly.

"Are you sure? This is your chance to get out of here…" said the man. Was he trying to tempt me to choose myself and leave my dear brother here? No way was I going to do that.

"Get Yuui out of here now Sir." I said again more strongly than ever.

"Fine then. But you now both must carry the consequences of leaving here." The man said. There the window magically opened and I jumped out of the tower.

_I'm sorry Yuui. But now I have to die now. I hope you live a happy future. I'll always look after you when I die with Mother and Father Yuui. _I thought. There I crashed on the bare ground dead…

* * *

**Yuui's P.O.V.**

"FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed at the top of my lungs again. I just saw him, jump out of the window and fall straight to the ground blood splattering every where. "Fai! No… Fai!" I said softly. He… He was dead. I grabbed him clutching on to him as hard as I can. The man that appeared before appeared again.

"You choose to leave and these are the consequences. You choose to erase this life for the sake of your own. If you could turn back time, would you choose again? If there was a way to bring back the dead would you bring back your precious twin brother?" said the man.

"I won't let Fai die…" I replied weakly.

"Then I have a task for you. Soon, someone will pick you up. Then you can leave here. But one day, if you come across someone with stronger magical power than yourself, you will kill that person. The other curse is something you don't need to remember. After that, you will go on a journey of crossing different worlds. You will be with the Princess of the desert and a clone that I've prepared. You will be my chess piece." said the man.

"Will those two pick me up?" I asked weakly.

"No but they will come from a different world. There was another man I wanted to send on the trip but the Witch prevented me by doing so." Replied the man.

"The Witch…? Who is 'the Witch'" I asked.

"Someone who wields enough magic power to travel through dimensions freely." Said the man coldly. I don't think he likes the witch very much. "Seeing far more than my dreamgazer, before I could reach that boy, she entrusted him to that dreamgazer Princess of Nihon Country. If you ever meet that boy, he is the Witch's chess piece. He shall be a nuisance to not only to me but to also your wish. Continued the man.

"My wish…" I said weakly.

"You want to bring him back to life don't you? The other half of you." said the man.

"Do you also want to bring back someone from the dead Sir?" I asked the man.

"… I have no choice but to send the Princess of the desert on to the journey. For the sake of my wish of being granted, so that body of hers has the memory of each and every axis of time… And so that the ruins sleeping in Clow Country can start moving once more… You shall travel with the Princess, protecting her with the clone." The man said.

"For how long…?" I asked. I looked down on Fai still clutching on to him but not as hard.

"Until the Princess returns back to Clow Country." Replied the man. "Remove anyone who threatens you wish. And if the Witch's chess piece becomes and obstacle, remove him as well." Continued the man.

"I must… kill him too?" I replied. I couldn't kill another person! I've already killed my own twin brother!

"You, who choose himself over his twin brother, how could you have any trouble killing someone else?" questioned the man.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Please let me out Sir" I said.

* * *

**Back to Yuui's P.O.V.**

"I… I want Fai to come with me…" I said, hoping he would let me.

"A body without a soul will rot. If you take him with you, you will just speed up the process of him rotting." The man said. "A feather will fall on the world the one picking you up lives. The feather possesses great magical power. And the feather is a piece of the Princess's memory. If you put the feather into your other self, your other self won't rot. But two feathers will fall. Bring one with you when you start your journey. We can't take any chances of the Princess dieing so soon on the journey." Continued the man. (Fei Wang Reed talks sooooo much… I'm getting tired from typing!)

"How many feathers will fall Sir?" I asked.

"We can't see everything from the dream. Dreamgazers cannot see everything that will happen in the future. Unless it's Clow Reed than that's a possibility." Replied the man coldly. Does he not like Clow-san too?

"Clow…" I whispered.

"Don't forget that you are my chess piece. Until your wish is granted." The man said. After hearing him say that, I tighten my grip on Fai. "And until the other curse is broken." Continued him. (Fei Wang Reed I mean) Then the man disappeared… Then the place started shaking. Was there an earth quake?

"Must the world be destroyed?" I said. Then another man appeared.

"I have come to pick you up." He said gently.

"Are you someone from hell?" I asked sadly.

"From another world actually." He replied calmly. "Do you wish to stay here?" he asked. I simply stared at him then I said "I… I have something I need to do."

"If you have something to do and you must leave here, then leave this place and live on." He said. The best response I ever heard in a long time.

"I should continue to live even if I bring misfortune?" I said sadly. I didn't want to doubt him but I **do **bring misfortune. That's what made me go like this. But the man shook his head in disagreement and said "No. For the sake of fulfilling your sole wish. Well then, shall we leave this place to go to somewhere happier and not so dreadful like here?" He showed me his hand and motioned me to take it. If he was the only person willing to come here than I should take his hand right? So I slowly toke it since I was terribly weak still.

"Your name?" the man asked. I decided to give him my dead brother's name instead of my real name, to use as an alias so I said "Fai…" I think I'll live a life trying to help me dead brother but if he died because of me than I couldn't complain right? He toke me with him to a new world. My brother will be asleep while I'm in this world. I looked up to my hero and said "I want to cut my hair. It's only my hair but even when were apart I want us to be together."

"Then together with your hair should we put it next to your important brother as well?" my rescuer said.

"Huh?" I said. I didn't understand what he said. Then he held out an egg shaped thing. Then he explained what it was. He said that it's "Fluorite" and that it's a talisman stone in the country of Celes. Where I am right now.

"Fluorite…" I whispered softly.

"I'll give you something too. Not a stone but a name. From today and on, you are Fai Fluorite of Celes Country." My rescuer said. "This name will protect you well Fai…" he finishes.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Such a thing… There's something I'd like to ask you but it's a thing of the past thought." He says. (Ashura-ou) "Then lets cut your hair, Fai. Together, well put this stone and your hair next to your important brother." He finishes but reaching for me in a hug. "Let's start a new day…" he says finally, still hugging me. I hugged him back thinking _No matter how sad or how much I suffered back then… I am alive now. Until the day Fai can be revived… Until the day my wish is granted. I can't die. No matter whose life I have to take… Fai… I'll revive you as soon as I can just so I can give back this name and your life. Fai… _I thought.

**Well... this story was supposed to be for a contest but it's too long. Well... R&R minna-san!**


End file.
